aventuras en la nieve
by kyoko ayusawa
Summary: Ren y Kyoko se ven envueltos en el nuevo PV de Fuwa gracias a el presidente, pero debido a que en esta ocasión se gravara en la nieve se ven envueltos en problemas aun así estos ayudaran a que exista un gran progreso entre ellos.
1. capitulo 1

disclaimer: Skip beat! ni sus personajes me pertenecen. espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia

capitulo 1

Una tarde lluviosa golpeaba la cuidad y Lory en su despacho no lograba quedarse tranquilo, tenía un raro presentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir, aún no sabía a quien o quienes, ni dónde pero de algo estaba seguro alguien necesitaba ayuda...

... Mientras tanto en las montañas...

-Kyoko-chan no te preocupes en unos minutos ya entraras en calor- decía Ren agitado mientras intentaba encender una fogata en aquella pequeña cabaña.

- no póngaselo, es... estoy bien - respondió Kyoko sacándose la gruesa casaca que Ren le había colocado y que por su puesto era de el.

-Kyoko póntela ahora!- corto el tema con tono de voz demandante como era posible que hubieran llegado a esa situación, ah! si ahora lo recordaba si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida grabación en la nieve y la tormenta no hubiera sucedido nada ...

Flash back

Buenas tardes Tsuruga-san, Yashiro san - saludo Kyoko a ambos en uno de los pasillos de LME

Mogami-san buenas tardes- sonrió Ren como le gustaba topársela 'casualmente' en la empresa

Kyoko-chan buenas tardes - saludo Yashiro - cuéntanos que te trae por acá...- ahora que lo notaba estaba cerca de la oficina del presidente Lory pero no quiso hacer algún comentario esperando a que ella fuera quien respondiera.

Este lo que pasa es que el presidente me ha llamado a su oficina - comentó algo nerviosa Kyoko mirando a Ren

- vaya nosotros también- comentó Ren sonriendo

Al verse los 3 yendo al mismo lugar caminaron Juntos hasta llegar a la oficina donde los esperaban Sebastián en la puerta, haciéndolos pasar a todos los invito a tomar asiento, Ren colocándose al lado de Kyoko y Yashiro en un sillón cercano

- o mis amados niños gritaba Lory-vestido de esquiador ahora que lo pensaban la oficina tenia decoración de pinos cubiertos de nieve artificial y la temperatura era bastante baja en comparación con el exterior de esta.

Presidente Lory- saludaron a coro los tres, salvo que Kyoko hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Les tengo dos noticias una buena- dijo Lory sacando un sobre de su chaqueta- y relativamente mala dependiendo del lado por el que la miren, díganme cual quieren oír primero- comento acercando los sobres al escritorio y mirando a los presentes.

- presidente queremos oír la buena primeramente- respondió Yashiro sin dar oportunidad a Kyoko y Ren de responder, sabiendo como son los dos obviamente preferirían escuchar la mala y eso en esta ocasión el no quería que sucediera.

-la buena es que trabajaran juntos nuevamente- respondió con una sonrisa.

- y cual seria la otra noticia? - pregunto Ren asustado, nunca le había gustado ese jueguito de tener que escoger entre dos noticias, por que a las finales nunca terminaba contento por la buena noticia

- participaran en el nuevo PV de Fuwa-san- respondió ahora con una sonrisa mirando hacia el muñeco de nieve que se encontraba a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

skip beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

capitulo 2

- qué cosa fue lo que dijo?..- pregunto Kyoko

-Tal Como escucharon, ustedes dos mis estimados estarán en PV de Fuwa-san – repitió el presidente.

-Pero presente...- intento hablar Ren

-Nada de peros Ren - al ver que Kyoko abría la boca para decir algo - tu tampoco Kyoko-chan nada de peros la decisión fue tomada, deben dirigirse en unas horas más a las montañas de Nagano.

Al verse acorralados y que no tenían más opción que ir, Yashiro asustado veía como su amigo y representante y su hermanita como el la consideraba iban más que molestos planeando en conjunto la desaparición de cierto presidente de una empresa de talentos, entrando casi en desesperación comenzó rápidamente a pensar ocurriéndosele una idea, Yashiro oraba al cielo pidiendo que está funcionará

- Kyoko-chan sabes Ren lleva ya 4 días sin querer almorzar más que un onigiri - susurro Yashiro al oído de Kyoko intentando que Ren no se diera cuenta en medio de la tensión del momento.

- Pero como es eso posible- grito Kyoko en dirección a Ren, su plan había funcionado a la perfección, ahora sólo debía buscar una excusa para dejarlos solos

- Ummm debo ir a ver el papeleo para que salgamos dentro de unas cuantas horas - susurro Yashiro mirando a sus amigos y luego nerviosamente a su reloj - Kyoko chan te lo encargo - grito y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-Tsuruga-san!- se escuchaba una voz tétrica por todo el pasillo - cómo es posible que te hayas alimentado sólo con un onigiri y café, pero ahora mismo iremos a comer algo, ya que lo más probable es que ni siquiera hayas desayunado y ni creas que te escaparas del almuerzo!- grito mientras jalaba del brazo a Ren a la cafetería dejándolo desconcertado por el modo en que lo trataba lo más probable es que ni ella misma se halla dado cuenta.

- 3 -

Después de un almuerzo relativamente tranquilo en el que Ren tuvo que comer casi un arsenal de comida incluyendo el postre, caminaban lentamente juntos por el pasillo de la empresa de Sho listos para lo que sería la grabación más larga de sus vidas o en especial la de Ren...

No querían creer que el imbécil de Sho había escogido como escenario de su vídeo, las cordilleras nevadas pero no todo era malo, Shoko la mánager de Sho junto con la directora de este vídeo habían estado de acuerdo en que la pareja principal de su vídeo serían Kyoko y Ren, no como él quería y tenía planeado desde un comienzo esta vez Sho sería aquel pobre tonto que por más que se esforzara siempre era rechazado por su princesa de hielo cuyo corazón sólo había sido derretido por el personaje de Ren ...

Sho estaba furioso cuando le impusieron esa tonta modificación quien debía sufrir debía ser ese actorucho de cuarta y no el, este era su vídeo debía ser él el protagonista no ellos, pero no había podido protestar mucho debido a que cuando se hizo la reunión él ya se encontraba en Nagano y solo se había enterado por teléfono de todas las noticias.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos lo que dejaron sus mensajes, y si tienen alguna idea que quieran que se desarrolle dentro de este fic no duden en decírmela que de alguna manera la encajaremos. cuidense! y pronto publicare la continuacion


	3. capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Yoshiki Nakamura.

Cap n°3

El camino a la montaña estuvo tranquilo y sin mayores preocupaciones, Ren se fue con Kyoko juntos en el mismo auto y en el asiento trasero iba Yashiro tranquilamente en su celular mientas que tarareaba una canción que sonaba en la radio, al llegar Kyoko quedó más que encantada por el ambiente, estaba un tanto frio pero Ren había insistido esa misma mañana en que debía colocarse el traje de nieve que él le estaba entregando, Aunque no le gustará mucho la razón por la que había llegado ahí, Ren se encontraba feliz de poder ver a su querida Kyoko tan encantada con algo tan simple como la blanca y fría nieve, verla correr y tocar la nieve le recordaba la niña de Kyoto que le había robado el corazón en la infancia, Estaba pensando en ello hasta que algo frío le golpeó el rostro.

Paff! -Una bola de nieve se había estrellado en la cara de Ren y este aturdido no la había visto venir. Yashiro miraba igual de desconcertado a Kyoko y Ren no entendía en que momento y por qué razón ella había hecho eso

-Jajaja debió verse jajaja- Kyoko no aguanto la risa al ver la cara de Ren pero luego el miedo que la invadió era indescriptible- " oh no pero que he hecho, Soy una pésima kohai, por favor Tsuruga-san no deje de hablarme se lo ruego si quiere córteme en pedacitos y sírvame como estofado pero no dej... - paff! - un golpe en la cara de algo frió interrumpió sus pensamientos y luego una risa.

-jajajaja- Ren sigilosamente había recogido algo de nieve haciendo una bola del doble de tamaño que la de Kyoko y se la había lanzado y ahora no se había podido aguantar las ganas de reír al ver la cara de Kyoko al recibir de vuelta la bola de nieve que le había tirado, la risa de ambos lleno el lugar en el que estaban mientras ambos se agachaban y recogían algo de nieve para tirarse., mientras que Yashiro también quiso divertirse pero lejos de la acción mientras caminaba hacia un lugar seguro, saco su teléfono y comenzó a grabar a su pareja favorita.

- no es justo Tsuruga-san usted puede agarrar mucha más nieve que yo!- gritaba Kyoko mientras corría arrancando de las bolas de nieve que tiraba Ren en dirección donde estaba Yashiro.

-NO, Kyoko-chan hacia acá no – comenzaba a decir Yashiro hasta que –paff! A el también le había tocado una cuota de nieve en la cara, la risa de ambos fue el fin del juego, ya estaban cansados de correr y jugar y la cara de Yashiro al golpearle la nieve era lo suficientemente buena como para al fin detenerse.

Después de descansar un corto periodo, siguieron con su trayecto a la gran casa de hospedaje que se encontraba casi llegando a la mitad superior de la montaña.

-3 -

En el lugar de hospedaje-

-Bien ahora que ya estamos todos aquí quería en primer lugar disculparme con ambos, por el hecho de que no haya podido hacerles llegar los guiones pero fue por que hubieron algunos cambios y bueno cuando nos dimos cuenta que no los enviamos ya era demasiado tarde- decía algo apenada la directora del video.

- Espero que les agraden los cambios que hemos hecho en el libreto – termino completando Shoko-san la manager de Fuwa-

-No se preocupe - dijo Ren mientras que Kyoko movía la mano y reía nerviosamente

- Bueno estas son sus copias del guión y la llave de sus dormitorios, este… con Shoko san le habíamos traído un traje de nieve a Kyoko pensando que podía ser que le costará conseguir uno pero veo ya que tenía- dijo mostrando un traje de color celeste con verde la directora en dirección a Kyoko.

-Oh muchas gracias por preocuparse pero Tsuruga-san me ha regalado este antes de venirnos para acá, pero igual muchísimas gracias- respondió haciendo una reverencia a ambas mujeres que la miraban con curiosidad, no solo llegaba en compañía de Ren si no que ahora también este le había regalado un lindo traje de nieve de color rosa con lila que se notaba que era para profesionales, "¿Qué Relación tendrán ellos?" Paso por la mente de la directora.

Disculpen lo cortito y lo demorona que fui pero solo por eso en esta ocasión voy por partida doble.. xD espero que les guste la continuación que la subiré hoy mismo. J

Muchas Gracias a todos por sus rewiers y recuerden "Toda idea sirve solo hay que darle el impulso para que habrá sus alas y vuele lejos".


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

capitulo 4

-bueno eso era lo que queríamos comentar con ustedes, la tarde de hoy la tendrán libre, hay baños termales o pueden ir a aprender a esquiar como deseen- dijo con orgullo del lugar que había encontrado tan bueno Yuki la directora del video- y ya que se acerca la hora de comer, hay un buffet en el que pueden ir a escoger lo que deseen.

-muchísimas gracias por todo Akatsuki-san- dijo Kyoko en una reverencia

-díganme Yuki si lo prefieren- contesto sonriente.

Gracias Yuki-san – respondió feliz Kyoko de que la directora fuera alguien tan accesible.

-bueno nos retiramos, gracias por todo- respondió Ren- vamos Mogami-san?

-sí, hasta luego-

Tanto Shoko san como vieron como la pareja se alejaba siendo seguidos por el manejar del mejor actor de Japón, se veían muy bien juntos era tal cual como la historia, no se daban cuenta pero el destino los deseaba unir de alguna forma.

Llegando al casino comenzó la gran batalla, tal como había comentado Yuki-san este era un tipo Buffet, tenían que tomar una bandeja y luego ir llenándola con la comida que prefirieran sin la necesidad de tener que ir a cancelar después por lo comido ya que esto venia dentro de los beneficios de arrendar aquel lugar.

Cada uno hizo tranquilamente la fila tomando una bandeja quedando Ren- Kyoko - Yashiro y mas atrás un personaje que Ren no hubiese deseado que apareciese, pero debido a que era su propia filmación no había nada que hacer, Sho se había ganado intencionalmente en la fila solo que por error de cálculo termino quedando detrás de Yashiro y no de Kyoko como era el plan en un principio.

-Kyoko-chan… mira que Ren tome suficiente comida ya que en estos días me ha costado mucho que se alimente correctamente y lo he notado algo decaído- susurro Yashiro al oído de Kyoko intentando no ser visto por Ren.

Cuando comenzaron a sacar cada uno su respectiva porción de comida, Kyoko por poco cae en pánico al ver que Ren solo tomaba un poco de ensalada y un vaso de agua.

-pero como se le ocurre, Tsuruga-san debe alimentarse bien a eso no se le puede llamar almuerzo- retaba Kyoko a Ren como si fuera un niño pequeño indignada de lo que este pensaba comer, es que acaso no tenía sentido común, puede que tuviera pero no para con sus alimentos pero eso no era problema ella arreglaría eso en un santiamén.

Pero Mogami-san...- Ren iba a protestar pero Kyoko no lo dejo continuar.

-pero nada, no hay peros si se trata de una alimentación balanceada, es que acaso no aprende que debe comer algo contundente tanto al desayuno como al almuerzo, o es que desea volver a enfermarse?- seguía diciendo Kyoko mientras tomaba un plato y comenzaba a llenarlo con arroz, a otro le colocaba un poco de carne, verduras y algunas papas, luego siguió con el plato de la sopa de tomate que dejo casi desbordante y un trozo de pan, y finalmente el postre. – Y se lo comerá todo.- sentencio.

-ammm. Mogami-san si te parece bien puedo escoger el postre yo?- termino por decir algo resignado Ren al mirar su gran bandeja y al ver la de Kyoko casi del mismo tamaño.

Silenciosamente Ren tomo un trozo de torta de naranja para él y otro de torta de chocolate para ella- y se lo dejo cuidadosamente en la bandeja.

-pero...- algo iba a decir Kyoko pero la sonrisa de Ren con el susurro de "es lo justo" la hizo sonreír, esas sonrisas con tanto cariño que el le estaba dedicando siempre lograban que ella aceptara sin importar que.-

-vamos – pregunto Ren tomando la bandeja de ella con su otra mano.

-si…- y sonriéndole se fue siguiéndole a la mesa que Ren había escogido cerca del gran ventana para ver el paisaje.- Yashiro-san lo esperamos.

-son la pareja perfecta- susurro Yashiro con malicia sabiendo quien se encontraba detrás de el en la fila, más que molesto al ver aquella escena tan melosamente romántica que estaban protagonizando los dos, lo único que faltaba es que comenzaran a darse de comer en la boca ….

He aquí lo prometido J

Muchas Gracias a todos por sus rewiers


End file.
